icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs
The Saskatchewan Hockey Association holds provincal playoffs seperate of the league playoffs. There are four class champions A (Henderson Cup), B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy), C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy), and D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy). Classification is based on community population). Draws for each level are usually done the first week or so of January. Senior AAA Unlike Senior A, B, C, and D; the Senior AAA level is not based on town population but is made up of teams eligible to complete for the national championship for senior men's hockey. They also have playoffs when there is more than one team playing at that level. Traditionally, the provincial champion plays the Manitoba Senior AAA champion for the Rathgaber Cup and a spot in that year's Allan Cup tournament but this year's tournament is being held in Rosetown, Saskatchewan and the Rathgaber Cup won't be played. The Rosetown Red Wings are hosting the event (qualifying automatically) and the first year at the Senior AAA level Bethune Bulldogs already having qualified for the Allan Cup taking the spot that would be used by a Quebec representative. Despite not being needed for Allan Cup qualifying the two teams played a series for the provincial championship to give the two teams some additional games. Game 1 February 24 at Rosetown: Bethune defeated Rosetown 5-3 Game 2 March 10 at Bethune: Rosetown defeated Bethune 5-2 Game 3 March 18 at Rosetown: Rosetown defeated Bethune 4-3 (ot) Game 4 March 23 at Bethune: Rosetown defeated Bethune 5-2 Rosetown Red Wings defeated Bethune Bulldogs 3 games to 1 Senior A First Round *Wakaw Lakers defeated Wynyard Monarchs 2 games to none *Prairie Outlaws defeated Watrous Winterhawks 2 games to 1 *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Hillmond Hitmen 2 games to none *Hague Royals defeated Meadow Lake Broncos 2 games to 1 *Balgonie defeated Southey Marlins 2 games to none *Grenfell Spitfires defeated Cupar Canucks 2 games to none *Kindersley defeated Sahunavon 2 games to none *Lumsden defeated Milestone 2 games to 1 Quarterfinals *Prairie Outlaws defeated Wilkie 2 games to 1 *Wilkie Outlaws defeated Hague 2 games to none *Balgonie defeated Grenfell 2 games to none *Lumsden defeated Kindersley 2 games to none Semifinals *Prairie Outlaws defeated Wilkie Outlaws 2 games to none *Balgonie defeated Lumsden 2 games to none Final To be completed by April 2 * Balgonie Bisons defeated Prairie Outlaws 2 games to none Senior B First Round *Outlook defeated Rosthern 7 goals to 6 *Eston defeated Unity 9 goals to 6 *Carnduff defeated Rocanville 12 goals to 9 Quarterfinals *Outlook defeated Eston 6 goals to 5 *Beechy defeated Biggar 16 goals to 9 *Balcarres defeated Esterhazy 5 goals to 4 *Carnduff defeated Odessa 12 goals to 6 Semifinals *Beechy defeated Outlook 2 games to 1 *Balcarres defeated Carnduff 2 games to 1 Final To be completed by April 2 *Beechy defeated Balcarres 2 games to none Senior C First Round *Hafford defeated Macklin 8 goals to 3 *Kerrobert defeated Lanigan 14 goals to 6 *Drake defeated Delisle 9 goals to 4 *LeRoy defeated Hague 10 goals to 3 *Gull Lake defeated Hodgeville 10 goals to 6 *Raymore defeated Wawota 8 goals to 6 *Theodore defeated Carlyle 14 goals to 8 Quarterfinals *Hafford defeated Kerrobert 10 goals to 9 *Drake defeated LeRoy 7 goals to 1 (2nd game forfeited to Drake) *Gull Lake vs Eatonia defeated Gull Lake 9 goals to 5 *Theodore defeated Raymore 11 goals to 6 Semifinals *Drake defeated Hafford 2 games to 1 *Theodore defeated Eatonia 2 games to none Final To be completed by April 2 *Theodore defeated Drake 2 games to 1 Senior D The Senior D semifinal series between Edam and Debden made national headlines when a brawl broke out in the stands after the completion of a March 10th game. Link to CTV story on brawl. Preliminary Round to be completed by February 5 *Kyle defeated Craik 12 goals to 5 First Round *Luseland defeated Loreburn 10 goals to 5 *Edam defeated Kenaston 7 goals to 6 *Debden defeated Allan 13 goals to 10 *St. Louis defeated Porcupine Plain 17 goals to 11 *Foam Lake defeated Langenberg 17 goals to 6 *Radville defeated Ochapowace 13 goals to 4 *Kyle defeated Davidson 12 goals to 7 *Strasbourg defeated Central Butte 17 goals to 11 Quarterfinals *Edam defeated Luseland 11 goals to 7 *Debden defeated St. Louis 9 goals to 4 *Foam Lake defeated Radville 9 goals to 6 *Kyle defeated Strasbourg 10 goals to 5 Semifinals *Edam defeated Debden 2 games to none *Kyle defeated Radville 2 games to none Final To be completed by April 2 *Kyle defeated Edam 2 games to none Category:2018 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs